Sanity
by narutonoob66
Summary: Nobody is sane.. I suck at summaries, but hopefully you'll still read.
1. Losing All of Nothing

Warnings: Yaoi, Crazy people, violence, I think.. some other stuff

Disclaimer: I don't own it

**Sanity: Chapter 1: Losing all of nothing**

Shikamaru couldn't hear what he was saying, it didn't matter. He wasn't focusing, and that was okay. He didn't want to focus.. He wanted to get out, go to some place dark, since Shadow didn't live there. Shadow can't exsist if there's no light, therefore, Shadow couldn't bother him. His eyes slipped shut, Shadow was looking at him again, like he always did, following him and sitting right next to him. He could feel the words from his parents falling from their mouths, and he visualized the phrases literally pouring from their lips.

"You're grades are low..! We can't have you flunking out of school, Shikamaru. You better step it up a little bit, or you.. you don't even want to know your punishment.. But you just better get yourself in line, boy. I've had it up to here with you..!" The man yelled at him, his face red in his anger.

Shikamaru flinched, when had he started talking? When had the conversation escalated into an argument? The last time he'd been listening, they were talking about the weather, and somehow, without him knowing, they'd switched subjects. It was Shadow's fault, his voice was loudest of all.

"Are you listening to me, boy!" The man slammed his palm against the table, the brunette flinched again, sending Shadow a glare. "What the hell are you looking at? Are you on drugs or something! Pay attention to what I'm saying!"

Without waiting for Shadow to follow, Shikamaru stood from the table, his fork hitting his plate with a loud _clank_, and ran up the stairs to his bedroom. As he neared the top of the staircase, he could see Shadow sneaking up on him, following him to do his bidding. He stomped on Shadow, running into his bathroom and quickly locking the door. Damn, Shadow slipped in anyway.. "What do you want from me!" He screamed, clutching at his head as he sunk to the floor. "Go away! Why do you always bother me!" Once again, things were happening without him, as if the world was fast forwarding and he was stuck on pause. He looked at the small clock in the bathroom, it was already three in the morning. How long had he just sat there? He could feel wetness slipping down his cheeks and seeping into his sleeve and he glanced down. The gray of his shirt covering his arms was soaked red with blood, he gasped, quickly pulling the shirt off of himself and throwing it across the small bathroom.

Pushing himself into a corner, he hid from Shadow, away from the blood on his shirt. What had happened? Whose blood was that? He looked down at his arms, sure enough, it was his own, his arms were decorated in deep red lines, some of them still bleeding. There was blood on his white pants, and a small razor rested on the floor next to where he'd been sitting. Shadow had done this.. It was dark in the room right now, Shadow couldn't touch him.. Good.

The brunette moved over to his bathtub, turning on the water and plugging up the drain. Though he couldn't actually see it, he pictured the tub filling up, the water dipping and splashing where the flow hit. Suddenly, water hit his shorts, spilling over the edge of the tub all over the floor. He blinked quickly, and everything was dry again. He stuck his hand in the tub, judging how deep the water was. It was perfect..

He stepped out of his shorts and boxers, slipping down into the _hot_ water. It scalded his skin, but it felt good.. It burned his back and whole body, he ignored it. Last to go in was his arms, which hurt more than the rest, but something about the intense pain made him feel good. Shadow wasn't there, but he could make himself hurt.. Shadow wasn't doing it. He layed back, resting his head on the edge of the tub as he felt himself slipping asleep. He would sleep there tonight, Shadow might be in his bed..

His brown lashes fluttered open, who was beating on his door? Gasping, he shot up, why was he in the tub? The water was freezing, and even worse, Shadow was waiting for him. He quickly climbed out, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist. He jerked the door open, his dad was standing there.

"You missed the bus. What were you doing in there so long! I'm not taking you to school, you're walking." He informed him, grabbing him by the arm and jerking him from his bathroom.

"But.. its 10 miles from here.." He protested, pulling back from the grip. In pulling away, his arm had turned upside down, and his dad had saw.

"What the hell are these? You're fucking cutting yourself now? What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Shadow did it.." He whispered, pushing past his father to go into his bedroom. The brunette grabbed a pair of boxers from his drawer, slipping them on before discarding his towel. He slid into a pair of black pants, another pair that were way to big on him, since he never ate anymore. Shadow wouldn't let him.. He grabbed a hoddie, pulling it on over his still wet skin before falling into his bed, hiding underneath his blanket. He found that Shadow couldn't get him there, so he liked to stay there a lot too. He flinched again, the door slammed, and a picture somewhere in his room crashed to the floor. Shadow laughed.

-

(this is like.. a year before where shika's at right now.)

Naruto followed the doctor into his small office, curling up on the couch in the room with a pillow sitting on the cushions.

"Do you mind telling me why you did those? The marks on your arms.."

"I wanted to. They told me it would be fun to do.. and it was, so I trust them now.. They said not to trust you people, They say your out to get me.."

"Who are they? Are they people? Or what?"

The blonde frowned. They said to keep quiet. "I can't tell you.."

"These marks on your face, did you do those?" The man asked, scrawling something down on the paper.

"I already told you about this, They told me to, and I have to shut up now.. You're making They nervous."

The man wrote some more, and some more, and Naruto perked up. "What are you writing?"

"Oh, nothing to be concerned about, I'm just taking notes." He continued to scrawl on the paper, giving the younger boy a half meant smile. "You're a very unique person, Naruto. I'de like to know more about you."

(this is another time skip, though its still with Naruto and only Naruto, he's by himself, just to clear things up a bit for now, you'll figure it out in a little bit)

"Hey there, Kit. Wanna do something fun?" He asked, lurking around the blonde in an almost preditoral manner. His fingers traced over the soft skin of his arm, moving up to run over the marks on his cheeks. Naruto nodded.

"Lock you're door, don't want anybody to find you and take this away from you, do you?"

"No.." Naruto stood, locking the door to his bathroom before settling back down on the floor with his 'friends'. "What are we doing?"

"Same thing as yesterday.." Naruto nodded again, reaching into his drawer to pull out the razor he kept in there. "Let's do it deeper today, real deep.." He nodded, dragging the metal across his wrist without question, almost just as a test for the first one. The next one was _deep_, and he wasn't very good with knowing the body, but he knew they were making him cut deep enough to kill. And he didn't question, he continued to carve on his skin, until he felt himself get light headed, and before he could even drop the razor, he hit the ground behind him. Everything was dark.

When he woke back up, he was strapped to a bed, a man was currently stitching up his arms. This was bad, he hadn't done it right.. They would be angry with him.

-

"What the hell do you mean 'Shadow did it'! Are you fucking crazy, kid?" His father screamed, jerking his blankets off of him.

Shika jumped, hadn't he left? He heard the door slam.. Had he came back? "Get out.."

"Don't you tell me wha-"

"I said, Get. Out..!" He demanded, pushing up from his bed. Shadow was sitting next to him, laughing at the situation. What was funny about it, Shikamaru couldn't figure out. "Get the hell out of my room and leave me the fuck alone!" He screamed, his voice even startling himself.

His father just stood there, fuming at the boy's defiance.

"Can't you fucking hear! I said get the hell out of my room!" He blinked, his dad was laying on the floor, clutching his cheek and groaning. _'Did I hit him?'_ No, Shadow had to have done it, the brunette wasn't brave enough to do something that stupid.. His eyes widened as his dad stood, but he didn't hit him back, or even say anything to him. He just.. left the room. Shika's eyes scanned the room quickly, he ran into his bathroom, quickly flipping the light switch to off. He fumbled for the razor from earlier and slashed it across his arm numbly, blood slipping down his arm to puddle on the floor. He dropped the piece of metal, clawing at the wounds on his skin until they were wider, blood was dripping from his fingers, and he loved it. Standing up, he drew a heart on his mirror with the red liquid, continuing to dip his fingers in his life fluid and draw. Once he was finished, he could barely see his reflection underneath all the hearts, and he imagined his own heart pinned up there with them.

"Shika, I heard yelling, are you o-" His mother started to say from the door, her hands clapping over her mouth at the sight of her son scrawling images in his blood. "Shika, what did you do?"

"I've already said it! I didn't do it! Shadow did!" He screamed, falling down on his knees on the floor. His fingers pulled at his hair, and he hit his head continuously on the wall behind him. Anything to hurt, just as long as Shadow wasn't doing it. The light flickered on, Shadow chuckled. "No, turn it off..! Turn it off..! He's gonna get me, turn it off..!" He explained, his voice filled with panic and he pushed himself into the corner. He beat his fists repeatedly on the floor, his eyes clinched shut as tears poured down his cheeks. Coldness touched his skin, and he knew it was Shadow. "No! Go away, go away! Don't touch me!" He continued to scream at Shadow to leave, though his yelling was all unneccesary. Shadow wasn't leaving anytime soon.

She didn't know what to do, she was panicing just as much as he was, and she didn't know what to do to help him. The only thing she could think of was to call an ambulance, since he was bleeding so much, but the last thing she wanted was for them to lock Shika up and away from her. Though that seemed to be the only fix right now..

The brunette clawed at his cheeks, finger nails leaving small red trails down his skin. He screamed, at the top of his lungs, why wasn't anybody helping him?

"I'll.. I'll get help, Shikamaru, just stay there.." She left, the light was still on.

Shikamaru continued to sob in the corner, doing anything and everything he could think of to cause pain, if only it would make Shadow leave.

-

"Rain, rain.. go away, come again another day.." The dark-haired teen was singing, it wasn't even raining, but he wanted to be.. Which sort of defeated the purpouse of singing the song, but he didn't care. He tapped the side of his fist lightly to the window pane.

"It's not raining, Sasuke.. Its perfect weather outside." Itachi was the only one who even noticed something was wrong with Sasuke, his moods were random, his violence was unpredictable, and their parents never noticed a thing.

Sasuke glared at his brother. "Go away." Pulling his fist back, he smashed it through he window, shards of glass embedding themselves into his pale skin. He didn't even flinch, or pick out the glass, or anything. He just sat there, feeling imaginary rain fall on his skin through the window.

"I never said it was raining, Itachi. I'm afraid you're hearing voices." The younger Uchiha walked over to his brother, flicking his forehead much like the way he'd been done by Itachi when he was younger. "Lets go outside, its nice out." He offered, heading over to the front door.

Itachi didn't question the boy, he just went along with his..weird ways, and followed him out the door. His younger brother headed over to the small swing set, seating himself on one of the boards, absently pushing back and forth.

(another odd sasu moment)

"Psst. Itachi.." Sasuke whispered, prodding his brother's body while trying to maintain control over his blanket. "Its raining.. I wanna sleep with you tonight.." He explained.

"No, Sasuke.. its not raining. Look out of the window, the sky is clear.." Itachi scooted over anyway, lifting his blanket so the boy could crawl in, which he did so, curling up to the warm body. The older Uchiha said nothing, allowing the boy to move as close as he wanted.

-

(that was really just me giving you guys a few characters bits and pieces, I think I'm done with that for right now, I'll do more before I actually bring them into the fic. just so you know, shika's the main focus)

Shikamaru sat quietly, not moving or complaining as the men lifted his body from the bathroom floor, carrying him out and down the stairs. His eyes fell shut, he was asleep, he thought, but he was still aware of everything going on around him, including the lacing pain in his arms as he was stitched up, an needle being shoved into his hand, a mask put over his face. Did they not know that he was fine?

The next time he opened his eyes, he was only wearing his pants, and was covered from his chest down in cold blankets. The room smelled sterile, and he knew he was in a hospital.

"You're finally awake. That's good. Now, lets get started."

The brunette jumped, sitting up in the bed. There was a man sitting in a chair next to the bed, a clipboard and folder in hand. "Started? With what?"

"You're evaluation. I need to know what level we're going to put you in."

His brows furrowed. Level? Where was he? There was light in the room, but.. Shadow wasn't in there with him. In fact the light pierced his eyes, Shadow should have been in there.. "Where are you putting me?"

"That's what I need to find out. Now, why don't you start by telling me why you tried to hurt yourself?"

"Why does everybody keep asking me that! I've already told you all that Shadow did it..!"

"Now now, there's no need to get angry. Who is this 'Shadow' you speak of?"

"I don't have to tell you anything.."

The man sighed. "Alright, stubborn ones always get stuck in level two, and I'm sure you won't like that level." He stood, turning from the chair to head to the door.

"I don't give a fuck where you put me! Just everybody leave me alone..!"

(okay, so how's that for a chapter start?)


	2. In good company

**Gaki says to ye: Lookie! I got a review! how cool is that! lol, I'm gonna do more characters crazy stories for this chapter, I don't know if I'll get much of Shika, but I hope I do.. I like writing about him and Shadow tee heep! -heart- **

**Sanity: Chapter Two: Company **

"Hahaha, what a fat ass! Is he retarded?" A kid shouted from the back of the class, Chouji hung his head. It wasn't his fault.. "Sit down, fat ass. We can't see the board behind you to copy our assignments!" The same kid screamed; Chouji did as he was told, and made his way back to his seat, not even bothering to finish the problem he'd been working on the board.

The boy who'd made fun on him gripped his desk, pretending to try to hold on, in case the ground should open up and envelope him. Of course, he was pretending should this happen, it would be Chouji's fault for _walking_ on the ground and causing an earthquake. The brunette glared at him, oh how he wished people would just leave him alone..

--

Chouji sat at the lunch table, by himself, absently picking at the food on his plate. As hungry as he was, he couldn't force himself to actually take a bite of his meal. Exactly like he couldn't the day before, in a long time actually. And anything he ate, he didn't keep down. The teasing had finally taken its toll.

"Chouji, why arn't you eating?" His father asked him, gesturing to his still covered plate. "By now you're usually on your third helping, something wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I guess I just haven't been feeling good lately.." He explained, dropping his fork next to his plate. "Can I be excused?"

"..Sure.." As he left, he could hear his parents whispering concerns about his health, but they didn't know what he went through everyday at school, the teasing, name calling, and the few times he'd been jumped walking home. They could just worry about him, it wasn't like he was hurting himself.. He entered his bathroom, already fearing the reflection he knew he'd be greeted with.

He wasn't _as_ big as he used to be, he could see a significant difference in size.. but it wasn't enough. His fingers ran across his stomach, noting the empty feeling of being so damn hungry. He ignored it, and peeled off his clothes to take his shower.

--

The brunette fought to keep his breathing under control as he made the turn around the track he was running on, he was far behind the other boys, and struggling still to keep going. He didn't know how much longer he'd last, his heart was threatening to burst.

He knew sooner or later his health would dissappear, along with his food cravings, and he figured it had decided to happen now.. When he was falling to his knees on the asphalt, his skin splitting open, before he blacked out.

(poor chouji, I love him -heart-)

--

The pale Uchiha pushed his brother roughly, causing him to loose his balance and _almost_ fall. Uchiha Itachi was _not_ pushed down, especially by his _younger _brother. The older boy grabbed Sasuke's wrists, pushing him against the nearest wall and holding him there until he recieved an explanation.

"You bastard! What the hell did you do it for?" Sasuke screamed, trying despretly to wriggle from the grip. He wouldn't let Itachi do the same things to him..

"What are you talking about, what did I do?"

"Don't fucking play stupid, you killed them. Why'd you kill them!" He demanded, trying to push away his brother with his feet, which didn't work either.

"Kill who, Sasuke? Who?"

The younger teen quit struggling, falling limp in his brother's grip. "Mom and Dad, you killed them. They're dead, why'd you kill them?"

"No, Sasuke.. they just went out for a while, they're not dead.." Itachi explained, looking at his brother with concern evident on his features. (yeah, I know.. he's OOC, leave me alone..)

"Yes they are.. don't lie to me.."

Itachi let go of Sasuke's wrists, letting him slide to the floor and curl up against the wall. He didn't know what was wrong with the boy, and he wasn't quite sure if he could do anything. All the past month he could feel the younger boy's sanity slowly slipping, at first he'd assumed he had been on drugs, acid or something, but.. he showed no physical signs of ever being high, besides hallucinating..

--

"Stop, Itachi, stop..!" Sasuke screamed, pulling his blankets over his head to hide himself from his muderous brother. He'd killed his parents already, he wouldn't let Itachi kill him.. "Go away..!"

Itachi shot up in his bed, having been startled out of his sleep by the sound of his brother screaming. What was wrong with him? He scrambled out of bed, rushing out of his room, down the hall and past Sasuke's doorframe. "What's wrong?" He yelled, over the younger's boys screams. He pulled away the blankets, grabbing the pale shoulder's and holding him still in the bed.

"Don't kill me, don't kill me.." The younger Uchiha begged, fingers making an attempt to peel off his brother's hands.

--

"No, Lee.. I won't let anybody touch you." Gaara informed the space on the couch next to him, earning himself a raised eye-brow from his sister. "But you don't have to come to school with me if you don't wanna.." He continued, glaring at his sister from across the room.

"Yeah, Lee.. Super-Gaara will protect you.." Temari teased, rolling her eyes at the red-head. Wasn't he a bit old to have imaginary friends?

"Shut up. Leave him alone, you're not funny.." Gaara demanded, standing up and taking Lee's hand. "Come on, Lee.. Let's go to my room." He marched up the stairs, with a firm grip on his friend's hand, heading into his bedroom. The pale teen locked his door, flopping down on his bed. He moved over to make room for Lee. His green eyes scanned his walls, covered in pictures of his friend that he'd sketched.

--

The red-head looked at the picture he was drawing, trying to figure out what was wrong with it. It was one of his thousands of sketches of him kissing Lee, only this kiss was a little more intimate. His fingers on his left hand were buried in dark hair, the ones on his right hand curled protectivly against a soft cheek, their lips in mid-touch.

"What do you think, Lee?"

"Who are you talking to?" His brother asked from across the table, Temari had said he'd been.. wierder than usual..

"I was talking to Lee.. what did you say Lee? I couldn't hear you, _someone_ was talking.."

"Gaara, I hate to break it to you, but.. nobody else is in here besides me and you.. Do.. do you still have imaginary friends?"

Gaara's eyes narrowed, fury evident in his green orbs. Imaginary? Did Kankuro think he was crazy? "Lee.. why don't you go up to my room? I'll be there in a minute.."

The red-head stood from the table, walking behind his brother to the fridge, opening the door and looking around inside uninterestedly. "Why do you insist on making him so uncomfortable here?" Gaara asked, closing the door and leaning against it.

"Okay, so my brother is officially seeing things.."

"I'm not seeing things!" The younger teen informed him, his expression heated and furious. He wasn't crazy, he wasn't seeing things, he was just fine.. They were the crazy ones..

"Then you have imaginary friends.. or you're on drugs or something.. But Lee dosen't exsist.."

Gaara's fist connected with the back of Kankuro's head, it was a cheap shot, but he deserved it.. The older sibling landed on the floor, and the red-head kicked him in the ribs. For someone with such a weak appearance, the pale teen sure did have a lot of power tucked away somewhere.

The brunette cradled his side with a groan, coughing hard when his brother's foot slammed into him again. He grabbed Gaara's leg, jerking him down to the floor. Unluckily for him, the younger teen landed flat on top of him.

Gaara sat up on his brother's hips, throwing his fists repeatedly into Kankuro's chest. "Don't you dare tell me he's not real! Don't you dare!" He screamed, hearing footsteps coming down the stairs. Deciding it wasn't worth his energy to continue, he climbed away, rushing up the stairs to take comfort in Lee's arms.

(I know Gaara dosen't talk that much.. and I know Kankuro isn't that weak.. but get over it)

-

Kiba sat in his backyard, petting his puppy who sat in his lap. He smiled down at the dog, happy that he finally had a friend. The white puppy was his Christmas present this year, and he was so glad he got him. He didn't even care that nobody had actually given him the present, the dog had just kind of shown up at his door and his mom hadn't had the heart to shoo him off. And now, he wouldn't even care that everybody else in the whole world ignored him, as long as he had his dog, he'd be happy.

"Yaknow.. I think I'll call you Akamaru." He told the animal, scooping him up and tucking him in his jacket. "Its too cold for you to sleep outside, I'll share my bed with you." Cradling him careful against his chest, Kiba carried Akamaru into the house and into his small bedroom. He set the small dog on the floor, pulling off his jacket and setting it on the end of his bed. "Jump." He pat his mattress next to the jacket, gesturing to the dog to curl up on the material.

--

Gaara lay still, careful not to wake the dark-haired boy sleeping on his chest. Light from the moon outside flooded over the red-head. One looking in from the window might have only seen the pale teen, but Gaara didn't.. Gaara knew Lee was there. He'd always been there, since he was little bitty, and he knew Lee would never leave.

Gaara knew every thing about Lee, his favorite color, his favorite food, movies, songs, everything. Every last detail about the dark-haired boy was carved into his brain, including every single inch of his body. He loved to draw Lee, especially asleep. That certain image of his best friend relaxing peacefully made his heart warm.

The red-head wrapped his arms around the boy's body, giving him a soft squeeze. He didn't think he'd ever felt anything for anybody, much less this strong of a feeling.

"Oh, sorry, Lee.. Didn't mean to wake you." He explained, rubbing the boy's arms softly to ease him back into sleep.

"This late at night? I mean.. arn't you tired?"

"Well... if you really want to.." Gaara pressed their lips together, eyes falling shut at the sensation.

--

"What was that, Akamaru?" Kiba asked his dog, feeding him a piece of meat from his plate. He hadn't heard what the white puppy had told him, his mother had said something. "Sure thing, pup." The brunette turned back to his parents. "I think I'm gonna go ahead and get to sleep, I'm kinda tired."

Once he had been excused, the boy picked up his dog, carrying him into his room. He curled up on his bed with the small white animal, absently scratching its ear. "Yeah, I know its cold.. It's winter time, it'll be like that for a while.." He answered, pulling them under his blankets.

"In the morning.." He yawned, the puppy curling up against his chest as they both fell asleep.

--

Gaara twisted his brother's arm behind his back, tugging it at an awkward angle roughly. "I'll fucking kill you if you talk shit about him again.." The red-head muttered, jerking his arm upward, satisfied at the crunching sound of Kankuro's bones. He pushed the brunette to the floor, almost suprised that he'd had that amount of strength. "C'mon, Lee.. lets go to school.." He offered, heading out of the front door with his older brother cradling his arm in a heap on the floor.

(okie day, we got a few more characters to do, Neji, Sakura and.. Hmmm.. I think I need to cover Kiba and Gaara a little more, maybe some more Chouji, but can you guess what ticks Neji and Sakura are gonna have? -giggle- Can't wait til Shika gets in teh hospital and meets everybody! )


	3. Level Two

Disclaimer: Its not mine

Warning: Keep in mind in this chapter, sasuke is not sane, he's dillusional, keep it in mind

**Sanity: Chapter Three: Level two**

"Why can't I have my clothes?" Shikamaru asked, as a gray-haired man handed him one of those ghastly hospital gowns.

"That's the way it goes on this level. You'll get your clothes back in a week, unless your behavior is bad." The medic informed him. "Follow me, I'll show you where everything is."

The man began walking down a hall, and the brunette followed a bit hesitantly. "These are the rooms, dorms, more or less. Nobody gets their own room, unless a patient leaves, at which point we'll either bring in someone else, or move someone in from a different level. If you're caught in another person's room without permission, you'll get your doors locked at night. Which means no bathroom breaks, no matter how bad you have to go."

Shikamaru nodded, he didn't think he'd be in anyone elses room anyway. "Where am I staying?"

"I'll show you that in a bit. But first, this is the shower room. Notice there's no curtains or walls? That's so none of you get the idea that you can hide in the shower and hurt yourselfs. Also, it makes it easier for me to keep an eye on all of you. You don't get to do anything by yourself here, not eat, not sleep, not bathe, not even piss. And if you step out of line, it'll get worse."

Kakashi lead the boy into a bigger room, almost like a living room. There were several couches, and a television that was off. Quite a few patients sat on various couches, including a dark haired boy with trance-inducing light eyes.

-

"N-neji-san.. F-father wants you.. t-to.. come.. down f-for dinner.." The Hyuuga girl finally spit out from the other side of Neji's door, touching her index fingers together shyly.

"I'de rather not come down tonight, tell him I'm not hungry." Came the quick, monotone reply.

"Well, I-i.. brought you..some.. f-f-ood, incase you didn't want to come." The door clicked, obviously the brunette had unlocked it. "H-here.." She offered as she pushed the door open, avoiding her cousin's gaze as she held out the plate she'd carried.

"Hn.." Neji replied softly, turning back to his desk and setting down the plate. He rarely left his room anymore, he didn't need to. He had a bathroom connected to his room, and he didn't even go to school anymore. If the Hyuuga did go, people would bump into him, and he wanted to avoid all other human contact as much as possible.

-

The noise in the hall was too much, the hustle of everybody around him was too much. Neji could feel his walls falling down, that was a bad thing.. He couldn't be safe if people could touch him. A student walking to class bumped into his shoulder, and without warning, the Hyuuga sat on the floor, tucking his knees against his chest in an attempt to shield himself from everyone else.

"Hey, are you ok?" The same student put his hand on Neji's shoulder, and he flinched, pushing away from whomever it was.

"Go away..! Don't touch me, go away..!"

-

(I don't really know what to do with neji.. but just so you know, he's a sociopath)

"This is the sitting area, you'll all eat here, watch TV here, sit here.. do stuff here. And its were you come when we do the med call."

"Med call?"

"Yes, med call. You all take medicine, every day, three times a day."

Shikamaru sighed.

-

Shikamaru couldn't help but feel unnaturally naked as he stood in the middle of the shower room, he couldn't belive he was naked in a room full of naked guys. This was horrible.. He knew he should have killed himself. His shoulders tensed as he felt a cold finger run along his lower back, whatever this pervert's problem was, Shika didn't know, but he was about to kick the guy in the balls if he didn't quit.

"You have a nice ass.." The sultry voice whispered in his ear. That did it, the brunette turned around.

"What the hell is your problem? Fuck off, would ya?"

"Only if you watch.." The black haired teen stated, some kind of smirk playing across his lips. "Would you like to watch? Or would you prefer to do it for me?"

"Get the hell. Away. From me." It was bad enough that Shadow had to watch him bathe.. but now he had this perv? Shikamaru turned back around, leaning under the warm water. A gasp caught in his throught as he felt a strong hand slipping around to _touch _him.. _there._ He couldn't help his reaction, his elbow flew back into the pale teen's stomach.

"Uchiha. Nara. Stop it." The gray-haired medic called from the doorway, his nose buried in an orange book.

"Fucking chill, Kakashi.. I'm just having fun. He's a noob, what else am I suppoused to do?"

"You're suppoused to leave him the hell alone like he asked.."

The Uchiha sighed, rolling his eyes and stalking back over to where he previously stood, which was next to a very strange looking teen with long brown hair and enticing white eyes. The same teen Shika had first noticed. He felt a bit of sympathy for the boy, as the dark-haired pervert who'de just harrassed him moved to push their bodies flush together.

"Stop it, Sasuke.." Neji commanded, his voice barely above a whisper. He really didn't like Sasuke.. sucks they were roomed together..

"Oh, but Neji.. Your skin is so soft.. let me touch you." The pale teen stated in a deep voice, one that highly resembled that of a perverts, which matched Sasuke very well. Sasuke's gently pushed Neji into the wall, clawing his nails down his soft chest.

"I said stop it.." The Hyuuga pushed his hands between them, making any and every attempt to get the younger teen off of him. "Leave me alone.."

"I wanna kiss you, Neji.." And Sasuke did just that, he caught Neji by the chin, holding him still as he roughly crushed their lips together.

Neji felt something deep inside his stomach snap, and he dug his nails deep into the side of the Uchiha's neck, pushing his face away. "I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!!" He screamed, his voice startling himself, along with the rest of the males in the shower room.

Kakashi stuffed his book into his pocket, padding through the small puddles of water over to the two teens. "Uchiha.. you've showered, now dry off and get back in your room. Stay there for the rest of the day, I'll bring your dinner to you."

Sasuke grumbled something incoherent and made his way over to the stack of towels by the door, wrapping one around his waist and walking down the hall to his room. What the fuck did he care if anyone saw his ass?

"Hyuuga, you alright?" Kakashi asked, Neji seemed a bit frightened at the moment.

"Yeah.. I'm okay, I guess.." The Hyuuga answered, his eyes on the ground. "Do I have to go back to my room tonight? Can't I stay with Uzumaki or something?"

The gray haired man nodded, he wouldn't want to stay in a room alone with Sasuke for a whole night either. "Alright boys, hurry up. Water's going off in one minute.."

-

(Sasuke's a delusional pervert.. does anyone else see the irony in that? lol)

Shikamaru took a seat in his usual place in the small cafeteria, next to the skinny boy he was roomed with. Over the past week he'd made a habit of watching the brunette not eat, just pushing around the food and glaring at it with distaste. It wasn't like Shika was stupid, he knew what was wrong with him..

"Yaknow, the foods not so bad. You should try it." He offered, scooping up some of the soup he'd been given with the plastic spoon.

"Nah.. I'm not hungry."

"They'll only keep you here longer if you don't eat."

Chouji looked away, he knew the rules. Every day he didn't eat was another day he'd be stuck there. "Yeah.. I know, I just don't really have any motivation.."

"Motivation? You mean they don't try to convince you to eat?" The brunette asked, his hair fell just to his shoulders. Kakashi had taken away his pony-tail holder, something about harming one's self with it.. Who could possibly hang themselves with a _rubberband?_

"Not really.. I mean, they're always like.. "Eat, Chouji.. you're only making yourself skinnier.." but.."

Shikamaru sighed, shrugging his shoulder's visibly. It was wrong, wearn't these places suppoused to help people get _better?_ For some reason, he felt it was his responsibilty to make sure this kid got some food down his throat. "Well, I'll motivate you.. For every meal you skip, I'll skip one too.. and maybe my body will just give out one night and I'll die. How does that sound?"

The skinny-teen looked up at the other. The last thing he wanted to do was kill someone along with himself.. "No, thats not.. good."

"Then eat something."

With a sigh, Chouji picked up his spoon, pushing around the contents of his soup for a brief moment before scooping up a bit and practically forcing himself to eat it. He wrinkled his nose to show his dissapproval of the meal, but swallowed it none-the-less. It felt weird sliding down into his stomach, and he had to resist the urge to gag.

-

(yeah, I know Shika-kun was suppoused to be the main focus, but.. I can't seem to want to leave Sasuke alone, I just gotta have him like.. lose it or something..)

The sheets underneath him were cold, he wasn't too pleased with that. Sasuke turned on his side, his dark eyes searching for the blonde idiot he _knew _was around this damned room somewhere. He felt like trying to piss one of Naruto's personalities off, he hadn't had a rise out of the horribly scarred teen in a few weeks.

"Naruto?" He called into the room. A few seconds later, a shuffling was heard from underneath the bed, and Sasuke leaned over the side of the mattress to see what the bother was. Of course.. it was the idiot curled up, _trying to sleep on the damned floor_. "What the hell are you doing, moron?"

Blue eyes peeked up at him. "I can't sleep with you.. and Neji's in my bed.. it seemed nice under here."

"Yeah, and you're a fucking moron."

"Shut up..! You're the one that invited me over here anyway, bastard."

Sasuke climbed from the bed, reaching underneath the metal frame and pulling the moron by his arm out. "Get the hell out from under my bed, go sleep in Neji's, and be the fuck quiet so I can go back to sleep.."

"But you're the one that started the conversation..! What the hell are you talking about?"

"Nothing.. I'm not talking about anything.. just.. be quiet."

Naruto sat up quickly, a odd gleam in his eyes. "Do you wanna do something?"

"Yeah, sleep.."

"No.. I mean _something._"

"No.." The pale teen replied stoicly as he climbed back into his bed.

"Why not? I mean, arn't you like.. super horny all the time?"

"No.."

"You're a bastard.. I'm going back to my room.."

-(oh god, its the angst oh no!)

Sasuke turned over in his bed, the sun filtering in through the barred window burned his eyes. He glanced over into Neji's bed, seeing a familiar tuft of blonde hair sticking up out of the blankets. He could've sworn that idiot had left last night.. something was wrong, he could feel it.

"Naruto?"

The body didn't move, and Sasuke pushed up in his bed. "Naruto?" He called a bit louder. He slid from the bed, his blankets falling to the floor behind him. "Naruto, answer me, idiot. You're not being funny."

Still nothing. "Look, fucking moron. I hate your stupid games, you better fucking answer me now." He stepped closer to the bed, and gently shook Naruto's shoulder. His skin was colder than normal. Sasuke's breath stopped in his throat.

No, this wasn't real. He rolled the blonde over, the tan expression calm and somewhat peaceful. "N-naruto?" His voice was cracked. Blood was pooled around Naruto's stomach, his wrist craddled against himself. There were visible gashes all along the tan arms.

"No..." He breathed, "No.. Naruto, wake up.."

He backed up, turning and heading to the door. He quickly pulled it open, stepping out into the hall way. "Kakashi!! Fix it, fix it now!!" He screamed, his fist balled by his sides. He wasn't going to cry, because he knew Naruto could be fixed. All it would take was some stitches and a blood donar, and the blonde would be back to his normal self.. "Kakashi, dammit, I know you hear me! Fix it!"

The gray-haired medic approached the screaming teen, concern evident on his features. "What happened?" He asked, pushing past the pale boy into the bedroom. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary..

"What do you mean 'what happened'? He's fucking dying!" Sasuke screamed back at him, gesturing to Naruto's lifeless body in Neji's bed. "Make him okay again, dammit! I like to talk to him!"

"Sasuke, what are you talking about?"

"No, shut up! Shut up and make him better!" The Uchiha could feel his tears stinging his cheeks, and he wiped at them furiously, storming over to the blonde and climbing into the bed next to him. He pulled the limp body against his chest. "Please just make him better." He whispered, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood.

"Come on Sasuke.. Lets go see Iruka." Kakashi offered, making an attempt to roll the pale boy, clinging to nothing, over so he could figure out what he was talking about.

"No.. Just make Naruto better.. That's all I'm asking for, I'm not being bad!"

The taller male pulled him a little harder, pulling him out of the bed by his arm. "Come on, Sasuke.. Let's go see Iruka."

"I said I'm not being bad! Naruto's hurt and you won't make him better, make him better dammit!" Sasuke tugged his arm, hoping to slide out of the grip, but his attempt was unsuccesful, only resulting in hurting the bone in his wrist. "I'm not being bad, let me go!" The pale teen used his free hand to repeatedly punch Kakashi's arm, trying desperatly to get back to the blonde he only pretended to hate.

"Sasuke, calm down. I didn't say you were in trouble."

The struggle continued, the pale teen grew more violent by the second. After nearly a minute, a nurse had heard the shouting and came to see what the bother was. Thinking quickly, she pulled out a syringe. Kakashi seemed to have the boy still enough for her to sedate him, so she went for it, getting the side of his arm and injecting in the clear fluid.

After a few more seconds of kicking and punching, Sasuke relaxed against Kakashi's body, his tears visibly flowing. "I just wanted you to fix him.." Was the last thing he managed to force out before he went completly limp.

-

The first thing Sasuke tried to do when he woke up was rub his face, only to find his arms strapped to the bed he was on. Several needles where shoved in his arm, one in his hand, and another in the bend of his arm. He didn't like them there, and if he had function over his arms, he'd rip out the damn things. His thoughts strayed to Naruto, hoping the blonde was alright, though he knew deep within his heart, he was dead. This knowledge disturbed him, and he struggled against his bindings.

"You're awake.."

The voice startled him, and Sasuke looked up, half expecting to see a nurse or someone. But it was far worse than that. "I-itachi..."

Cold hands brushed his hair out of his face, fingers lingering on skin of an equal shade. "Please don't start screaming, I'm not here to hurt you.." He stated softly. The last time he'd been for a visit, he'd caused Sasuke to just.. loose it, and freak out, screaming at him about how he'd killed their parents.. but it wasn't true, their parents were still alive.

Sasuke's dark brows furrowed, turning his head away from the cool fingers. "I hate you.. you know that?"

Itachi pulled back his hand, looking away to hide the hurt in his eyes. "I.. I know that. I heard what happened, you're friend's fine."

"Don't lie to me.. I wouldn't doubt that you had something to do with it.."

The older Uchiha reached out, grabbing Sasuke's chin and turning his head to face him. "Listen to me, I haven't killed anyone.. Mom and Dad are still alive, that kid's still alive. Nothing even happened to him.."

"Then I'm crazy.."

"Why are you here?"

Silence swallowed them, Itachi released his grip, only to stand up and press a soft kiss to his brother's forehead. He couldn't do this, he couldn't watch his brother's sanity slowly wither away. It wasn't fair..

Just as he was about to open the door, he heard the younger teen speak.

"Itachi.. am I crazy?"

Itachi didn't answer, he just left the room. How could he tell his brother he really did think he was crazy?

-

(A.N. so, what do you guys think, do you like it? I hope so.. sorry for the slow updates)


	4. Taking away, and giving some back

-sad- I'm feeling kinda down, so I thought I'de do a super angsty chapter.. -shrug- sorry if you guys totally want to kill me..

Shikamaru will be older than Chouji, just cuz I'm not completly sure on ages..

NOTE: the window in the rooms are only about a foot from the ground.

**Warnings: Crazy people, yaoi, and other stuff...**

**Disclaimer: its not mine..**

**Sanity: Chapter Four: Taking away and giving some back**

Naruto was looking for Sasuke, wanting to let his pale 'almost' friend know he was still alive. He knew where he was at, just waiting for Kakashi to say it was okay to go in.

"Alright, Naruto.. Just try not to make him scream, I already have a headache.."

The blonde nodded, a slight bounce in his step as he entered the room with Sasuke. His bounce soon dissappeared, however, when he noted the state of the pale teen. There were bruises around the straps on his arms, red stains down his cheeks from his tears, and dark circles around his eyes. Naruto was almost scared for him.

"Hey.." He sat on the bed next to Sasuke, giving him a prod. "I'm alive, yaknow."

Sasuke didn't say anything, just looked on at the ceiling, as if he didn't hear the loud voice.

"I wish you wouldn't pretend to hate me.. I mean, I know you like Neji and everything.. but still, you only care about me when you think you'll lose me."

His blue eyes moved away from Sasuke, scanning around the room. He made note of all the needles wrapped in plastic in there, and he peeked out of the door. Kakashi had walked off, or something.. 'Cause he wasn't out there.. His body moved, got up and moved all by itself over to the wrapped needles, grabbing one and shoving it down into the pockets of the hospital pants he was wearing.

"I'll see you later, Sasuke.."

And Naruto dissappeared, heading back to Sasuke's room, where he peeled off most of his clothing and sat down on the pale boy's bed. That damned needle was begging to be used.. So the blonde did want it wanted. He pulled it out of the pants that he'd discarded to the floor, and unwrapped it. It didn't take him long to even mull over his thoughts before he pressed the point down into the skin of his leg, ignoring the scream of his muscles as he forced it straight down into his thigh.

He sucked in his air through his teeth and he pulled the needle back out, only to press it back in about an inch away from the other wound. An inch apart, all of them.. all the way down to his knee, and up to the top of his leg. And then on the other, and into the soft skin on his arm, too. The needle was hollow, one of the ones used for drawing blood, and he figured that would be a good idea to do. So he did, stuck it right into a vein in his wrist, and let the blood trickle from the small, clear tube attached to the end. It hurt, it hurt really bad. But it looked cool, so what the hell did it matter?

_'Good job, kit.. Thought we'd left you for good, huh? No, no.. We're still here, watching.'_

Naruto was glad for that voice again, somewhat of a comfort. It gave him who he was..

-

God, he hated Shadow.. Hated him. He always messed things up, like time alone with people Shikamaru really cared about.

It was his first time outside in two weeks, and though there were fences ruining the view, it was still nice out. Warm, comfortable, blue skies and all the trees around swaying softly in the barely notable breeze.

Shika couldn't help but try to press his back as far into the tree he was leaning against as possible. He didn't want to seem so.. weird around Chouji. 'Cause Chouji wasn't crazy, he was just sick a little. Shikamaru liked him, he thought.

Dammit.. Shadow got in the way _all_ the time.. The brunette couldn't even watch Chouji pick at the grass underneath them, almost in a shy fashion. He had to watch Shadow..

"Shika-kun.. What are you doing?" The other asked, his hand absently lifting to touch the longer haired teen on the arm. He frowned when Shikamaru flinched under the soft touch.

"Nothing.. It would take to long to even _try_ to explain it.."

"I've got pleanty of time.." The younger one answered, only because he really wanted to know what Shika was here for.

"Its.. I don't.. I don't know what he is.. Shadow, though.. he follows me everywhere. He ruins things for me.. He's always watching me.." The older teen stopped, sighed, and glared at Shadow. "He made my Dad hate me, and my mom think I'm crazy. And he hurts me all the time.. He made me do these.." He paused again, turning his arms over for the other to see.

"Shadow? You mean, that?" Chouji asked, pointing towards Shikamaru's shadow on the gorund.

The older teen glanced towards where the other was pointing. "You can see Shadow to?"

"Yeah..." Chouji seemed a bit confused. "Thats your shadow.. Everybody has a shadow. There's nothing really there, its just where the sun is blocked from the ground where you're standing. Its just a shadow, completly harmless."

"No.. not completly harmless.."

-

"Kakashi?" Sasuke whispered at the man changing the I.V bags. "Will you go ask Neji if he'll come in here with me?"

"Yeah, I'm heading that direction anyway." He answered as he left the room, leaving the pale boy alone. He'd be okay though, somebody else would be in there in a few minutes to keep him company.

The gray haired man pushed open the door to where Sasuke and Neji stayed, fully expecting the Hyuuga to be sitting on one of the beds. That, however, was not was he was greeted with. Naruto was laying in Sasuke's bed, the sheets turned red around his arm, and Kakashi rushed over to where he was. He lifted the tan arm, carefully sliding out the needle in his wrist. Dammit, where had he gotten this?

"Naruto, can you hear me?" He asked, his voice raised slightly as he checked for the blonde's pulse. He found one, but a faint one, and he quickly picked up the near lifeless body, rushing him down into the emergency section of the hospital.

-

After Kakashi was sure the blonde was in proper care, he made his way back to the room Sasuke was in. The poor boy was probably wondering why the hell Neji wasn't there yet, or why Kakashi hadn't come back to tell him Neji wasn't coming.

"Sasuke?" The man called to the Uchiha, who seemed to be whispering to himself.

"Where's Neji?" Sasuke asked quickly, his voice sounding worried and almost panicing.

"He's okay. He's just down in the rec room. I didn't get a chance to tell him to come see you though." He explained, sitting on the stool next to the bed.

"Why not?" Sasuke blinked, his eyes were dry, and he couldn't even move his arms to rub them.

"Naruto hurt himself again. Somehow, he got a hold of a needle, and nearly drained all the blood from his body. He's upstairs right now, getting transfusions, I think." Kakashi answered, noting the worried look that had developed over the pale teen's features. "Do you want to go see him?"

The raven haired teen nodded carefully, as if he were afraid his neck would break should he move to suddenly. He could feel the numbness disappearing from his arms as Kakashi unstrapped him, before pulling out the needles in his arm and hand.

"I think I'll let you go back out today, if you promise to be good." The medic informed him.

All he could do was nodd again as he sat up. "Can I have some pants, or something? My legs are cold.." Finally, the pale boy was able to rub his dry eyes, and rub the bruises on his arms. He licked his lips, noting how dry and cracked they were.

The gray-haired man turned to a cabinet behind him, pulling out a pair of those uncomfortable hospital pants, the ugly sea-foam green color, before turning to help Sasuke into them.

Once they were past his knees, the Uchiha stood up, letting Kakashi pull them up to his waist, his hands absently gripping his shoulders for balance.

Keeping his eye on Sasuke to make sure he didn't fall, the older male led him down a hall, and up the elevator to where Naruto was currently roomed. Kakashi felt sad for the Uchiha, watching him look at his reflection, the bruises on his arms, the circles around his eyes and the soft blood spots where his lips had split open.

He hoped Sasuke wasn't getting depressed again, and that he wouldn't stop sleeping and eating again. His hand moved out to keep the pale boy from falling as the elevator came to a stop, jerking slightly. It made him feel bad that the boy was so weak from so much mental exertion, that he could stand through elevator stops.

The doors opened, and Kakashi helped the Uchiha walk up a small flight of stairs, only about 8 steps or so, and down another long hallway. At the very end, was the room Naruto was in, sleeping off the sudden loss of blood.

"You sure you want to see him?" He asked, his hand on Sasuke's shoulder for comfort and suppourt. When the other nodded, he opened Naruto's door, holding it as they both entered. He noticed Sasuke stiffen slightly and turn towards him.

"He's not dead, is he?" The younger male questioned, distress evident on his face.

"No, he's just sleeping." Kakashi answered, pulling a chair from the corner of the room next to the bed for Sasuke to sit in. "Do you want to be alone with him for a little bit?"

The Uchiha nodded, slowly sitting down in the chair drawn for him.

"I'll be back in a little bit, maybe an hour."

As the door swung shut again, Sasuke stood from the chair, laying himself in the bed next to Naruto. He felt this was his fault, since he ignored the blonde earlier when he'd come to visit. He should have at least acknowledged the younger teen's presence. He figured just laying in his bed would be enough to make up, or would equal an apology. And since he wasn't good at either of those, laying and being quiet would be the best option.

Absently, the pale teen let himself curl against Naruto's side, intending on falling asleep until Kakashi got back. He was so physically and mentally exhausted, that it didn't take too long for him to fall asleep.

-

Kakashi made his way back into Naruto's room to get Sasuke, feeling slightly guilty at having to wake them both to take away one, since they'de went to sleep together. He figured somewhere during their nap, they must have cuddled close. Because even though Kakashi had a little thought that Naruto cared for Sasuke, he knew when the Uchiha was being himself, he would let himself get so physically close.

But visit time between patients in the E.R was limited to an hour, and since rules were rules, Kakashi carefully pulled Sasuke from Naruto's limbs.

The blonde, who was barely awake now, reached for Sasuke's hand, hoping he'd be able to keep him there. He'd woken up a few minutes after the pale teen had arrived and stayed awake cuddled up for almost the full hour. Only a little while ago had he actually fallen asleep.

"You can see him again when you're released from this room, Naruto. Until then, you need rest." The gray-haired man explained, giving the blonde an apologetic look. He was quite suprised that the Uchiha hadn't woke up yet, but then again, he hadn't slept for nearly two days.

Naruto nodded, making a mental note to apologize to Sasuke when they were both awake. But that would be later, and he was still tired..

Careful not to drop Sasuke as he pushed the door open with his foot, Kakashi made his way back down the elevator and into the Uchiha's assigned room. Of course, he couldn't lay him down in the bed where Naruto had been, so he had to let him sleep in Neji's bed. He was sure the Hyuuga wouldn't mind under these circumstances, since he mostly slept in Naruto's room anyway.

He covered up the pale body, leaving the room to go find some new sheets.

-

As Sasuke was being replaced into his own bed, his eyes fluttered open, the slight movement waking him. He didn't let it bother him to much, nor did he object when Kakashi pulled off the hospital pants before covering him up. He was too tired to care.

-

Neji didn't want to sleep in his own room tonight, but Naruto was busy crying too loudly for him to sleep, so he had to just ignore the fact that Sasuke was a bit to unusual for him. He was barely aware of the faint breathing against the back of his neck, but just aware enough that he had to turn over to see who it was.

He quickly back up against the wall when he spotted the Uchiha. "Get away, Sasuke.." He commanded in a harsh whisper. He was about to scream for Kakashi to come help him, when a pale hand covered his mouth, stopping him from doing such.

He barely had time react before he noticed the syringe pressing into his arm, and he inhaled sharply. The hand moved away from his mouth, allowing him to scream should he need to.

"Don't scream.." Sasuke warned, pulling out a belt he'd stolen from the clothing room where kids left the stuff they wearn't allowed.

"What did you give me?" Neji demanded, making an attempt to pull his arms away when the Uchiha grabbed them, only his arms didn't seem to work. His whole body in fact was beginning to feel kind of.. weird.

"Its just a muscle relaxer.. Calm down."

The Hyuuga felt his arms being pulled over his head, the belt wrapping around his wrists and then around one of the bed posts. "What are you doing?" He asked, tugging his wrists to test his bindings. They were strong.

"Shh.." Sasuke stood up, grabbing the waist band of Neji's pants before tugging them downwards, off, and throwing them to the floor.

"Sasuke? What are you doing?"

"Shh." The pale teen slowly slid down his own pants, crawling on top of the bed. The metal frame grunted softly, the matress dipping under his weight. He lay himself on top of Neji, intending only on just laying there for a few minutes for the time being. He lay his face against the Hyuuga's neck, breathing softly against the skin.

Neji tried to move his body away from Sasuke, grunting in irritation. It almost hurt to move, since he felt so fluid and languid. He felt like his body would just melt.

"Just calm down, Neji.." The pale teen stated, his hands moving between their bodies to seperate the other's legs.

Neji was beginning to panic, he could feel his chest tighten, and he didn't think he could breath. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't as long as he had no oxygen. His breathing rate was increasing, and he tried to move away again.

"Relax.. Please?" Sasuke looked down into the other's white eyes, his free hand cupping Neji's pale jaw. He leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to the other's lips. It angered him slightly when the other turned his head, preventing him from taking the kiss further.

Neji could feel Sasuke's erection pressing into his entrance, causing his panic to increase. Somehow, despite how the thought it would feel, it didn't hurt much. His body was so limp, he almost couldn't feel anything, no pain, only movement, and the Uchiha was moving pretty fast.

Since he couldn't feel, and he was dead tired, and he didn't care about Sasuke, he let himself begin to fall asleep. It didn't take long for him to feel the movement stop, and he _did _fall asleep, ignoring the soft breathing of the other on top of him. For a minute, he thought this wasn't so bad, but he knew he liked Naruto, so it was horrible.

-

Neji woke with Sasuke's naked body still next to him, and he stood from the bed, trying his hardest to ignore the pain in his backside. He reached for the pants he'd been wearing and slipped them on, grabbing for the belt he'd been tied with.

Since he couldn't walk to Naruto's room to say he was sorry, and tell him goodbye without getting caught, he whispered to Sasuke to tell him for him. He pressed a soft kiss on Sasuke's cheek, for the pale teen to give to Naruto, moving over to the small, low window in his room.

He looped the belt around the bar, and then around his neck, fastening the buckle. The Hyuuga had to admit, he was a little scared to do this, but he'd rather be dead than have to live with all this. He sat down on the floor, the lack of oxygen being the first thing he noted. That was good, it was what he wanted.

_I'm sorry, Naruto.._ was the last thing he thought before he shut his mind off, closing his eyes.

-

Sasuke woke the next morning in Neji's bed, not sure why he was there, but knowing Naruto probably had something to do with it. He remembered though, Naruto was still upstairs sleeping off his accident, so it ruled him out. He sat up, noting he was naked. He spotted his pants on the matress a few inches away from him and pulled them on.

As the Uchiha was about to stand, he looked towards the window, seeing Neji's body sitting there. His head was slumped over, eyes shut, and his lips had a soft purple tint to them. It was then that he noticed the belt around the other's neck, wondering where the hell he got that.

He stood up quickly, jerking open his bedroom door and running down to the nurse's station where Kakashi always sat.

"Sasuke, Sasuke.. Slow down, kid before you fall and hurt yourself." Kakashi warned as the boy ran towards him.

"No..! Come help Neji, he's not breathing..!" Sasuke blurted out, his breath coming in short pants.

The older man looked at him questioningly. "You said the same about Naruto, and he was fine."

"No, please!! I'm not lying, he's really not breathing, Kakashi!!" The Uchiha screamed back, his voice and eyes full of panic.

The gray-haired man nodded, standing up to follow Sasuke to his room. When he got there, he was shocked to see the boy hadn't been lying. After all the years he'd been working here, he'd never actually had a patient kill themselves. "I'm sorry, Sasuke.." He managed to whisper, as he moved down to Neji to remove the belt from his neck.

"He's dead, huh?"

"I'm sorry.." Was all Kakashi could answer as he lifted the pale, lifeless body into his arms. "I'm taking him upstairs.." He didn't object when Sasuke followed him.


	5. Goodbyes are never easy

**Sanity: Chapter five: Goodbyes are never easy**

Sasuke stood there, silent and seemingly lost. The funeral had been hard for him to sit through, not exactly wanting to watch them bury Neji, or listen to them talk about him. He was uncomfortable, and the tan hand in his didn't do as much comforting as he would have liked. At least he hadn't started crying yet, knowing Naruto would start crying harder if he even let a tear fall.

He let the blonde hug him tight, not telling him to back off like he normally would have, instead, letting his own arms wrap around Naruto softly, accepting the embrace.

-

Sasuke lay still in his bed, dark spots were underneath his eyes from the obvious lack of sleep. His eyes were blood shot, and he'd been losing weight. It had been two weeks since Neji died, and he was taking it harder every day.

He just couldn't figure out what it was that had made him kill himself..

And Naruto had tried again yesterday.. Which forced Kakashi to move the blonde into his room, which meant Sasuke would lose even more sleep listening to the other male cry.

He thought Naruto was taking it harder than anyone else, all he did was lay around and cry. He'd almost killed himself twice, and now they were both under suicide watches. Sasuke didn't plan on killing himself over anybody, even if he did love them.

The pale teen was just waiting now, until Kakashi came and got him for the visit. Apparently, someone had told Itachi about the Hyuuga, and his brother was coming to see him and make sure he was okay.

His parents had come the day before, which was surpising since they were suppoused to be dead. His dad had called him crazy, why did he think he was in here? And his mom had started crying frantically. They'de only stayed for a few minutes, hadn't even talked to him much.

That was the first time in the whole year he'd been in this damned place that his parents had come for a visit. Itachi came every other week, and any other time he was permitted up there. Sasuke mostly just sat there when his brother came, only two or three times actually having bad visits. Itachi normally just pet his hair, or touched his face, making sure to give him a kiss on the cheek before he left.

A knock on the door tore Sasuke from his thoughts, and Kakashi opened the door.

"You ready?"

The pale teen nodded, sitting up slowly in his bed. The floor was cold beneath his feet, but he ignored it, following Kakashi to the room where his brother was waiting.

Itachi looked the same way he always did when he met with Sasuke, his face emotionless. So the younger Uchiha always tried to keep the same way, wheather it turned out that way or not wasn't the point. Kakashi pulled the door closed, having shown Itachi where the button was incase something happened.

Sasuke sat on the small couch in the room, tucking his feet underneath himself and hiding his hands in his lap. "Neji died.."

"I heard.. I'm sorry.." Itachi replied, an attempt to console him.

"No, you're not.. You didn't know him.." Sasuke spat back in reply, his brows furrowed angrily.

The older Uchiha sighed.. "What's wrong with you, otuotu?" He asked, an expression of clear concern on his face. But Sasuke didn't see it that way, he saw it as hate, and he cringed under the glare that wasn't really being directed to him.

"Nothings wrong with me, Itachi.." The younger boy whispered, his head lowering in shame it seemed. "I wanna go home.." His voice was quiet, and sad, sounding as if were going to break. "Itachi, I wanna go home..!" He screeched out of nowhere, standing up and balling his fist by his sides. "I wanna go home. Tell them to let me go home..!"

Itachi didn't have the ability to listen to his brother scream, and it broke his heart since it was him who put the younger boy there.

"I hate it here, Itachi.. Take me back home.." His voice had returned to a whisper, and his eyes were filling with tears.

The older male stood also, wrapping his arms carefully around the smaller boy, who's frame felt all to skinny against his own body. "I'm sorry, Sasuke.. But we can't let you out yet.."

"Please, don't kill me, Itachi.. Just let me go, don't kill me.." He made a feeble attempt to push away from his older brother, not being able to because of his lack of physical strength. "Please Itachi, let me go.. I don't want to die, Itachi..!" Sasuke could see the small button on the wall next to him, and it was perfectly within reach for him to hit and call a nurse in here. And so he did.. He pressed the button, and it lit up a red color. "Let go! They're coming now, and you'll get in trouble..!" Itachi had killed their parents.. but not him, and Sasuke wouldn't let it end up that way. He continued screaming at his brother to let him go, but he refused to.

Maybe if Itachi held onto him long enough, the boy would realize he wasn't going to hurt him. His ears were pounding with the sound of Sasuke's screeching voice, begging to be spared, and before more could be said, Kakashi entered, a sedative injection in his hand. Finally, the older Uchiha let go, turning around and facing the gray haired man. "I can't deal with him much more, Kakashi.. I don't think he'll ever get better."

And with that, he left, and Kakashi made to attend to Sasuke. "What's the matter, Sasuke?"

"He wants me dead.. Can you make me sleep, please?" He asked, eyeing the needle with something akin to desire. "I want to sleep.."

"I can't.. I need to take you to get an I.V, or a feeding tube, Sasuke.. Look how sick you're getting.."

"I won't go..! I hate being plugged up, Kakashi..! Don't make me..!" He knew if he got loud enough, he'd get sedated, and sleep was all the wanted at the moment.

"Lets go back to your room, Sasuke.."

The pale teen shook his head, sitting back on the couch and hugging himself. "I want to stay here.."

Kakashi sighed, he wasn't going to fight with him. He pulled up the edge of Sasuke's sleeve slightly, only injecting enough of the fluid to get his muscles to go slack, but not to make him sleep, since he needed to be awake for therapy shortly. He recapped the needle, slidding it in his pocket before picking up the pale teen's body, carrying to him his bed room.

-

Kakashi unfolded the arms underneath the bed, strapping Sasuke's arms against them with thick leather straps. The pale teen's mouth was open slightly, and tears were pooling from his eyes. The older medic unwrapped an I.V needle, pulging in the tube and attaching it to the I.V bag.

The Uchiha's eyes widened slightly. "Please, no.. Kakashi, no.. I hate this."

Naruto perked up from the bed next to him, peeking a look at what was going on.

"Kakashi, don't! Please, fucking... Don't..!!" He was screaming, which was suprising since he'd had fair about of sedatives in his system.

It hurt the gray-haired man to force Sasuke into the treatment, but he couldn't help it. The boy was on the verge of death. He ignored his pleads, and slipped the needle under the skin, pressing it into the vein. At this point, the pale teen was just screaming, possibly in pain, or for attention, he couldn't tell. Kakashi took out the needle from earlier, pressing the point into a specified area on the I.V bag. The medince would drip through the tube and gradually ease Sasuke into sleep, but he'd be awake long enough for Iruka to talk to him.

"Come on, Naruto.. Iruka needs to talk with him.." The blonde followed Kakashi out of the room, looking away from Iruka as he entered.

"Sasuke, can I speak with you for a little?" The brown-haired doctor asked, knealing next to Sasuke's bed. "Can you tell me why you think Itachi's going to kill you?"

"Because he tells me he will, and he killed Mom and Dad.."

"He didn't kill them, Sasuke.."

"Liar.." The Uchiha whispered. He noticed his chapped lips were bleeding, since he could feel the coppery, metallic taste in his mouth. "I don't want this in my arm.. I don't want to be here, I just want to go home with Aniki-kun.."

-

"Sasuke, does it hurt? The thing in your arm?" Naruto asked, licking his thumb and rubbing of a small, dried trail of blood from the corner of the Uchiha's mouth.

Sasuke nodded, looking sadly up at the blonde. "Can you take it out? Please, Naruto? I don't like it there.. It hurts.." He noticed his voice was hoarse, and he felt warmth running from his eyes. Was he crying again? He couldn't sleep, and he wished Kakashi would poke him again so he would pass out..

"I.. I can't Sasuke, 'Ruka told me you would die if I did.. I don't want you to die.."

"Yeah? Now you know how I feel. You've tried to die three times in the past month.. Do you know what that does to me?"

"I'm sorry.."

Sasuke glared. "Get me some fucking lip balm from Kakashi before my lips start bleeding again.."

Naruto frowned depressedly, walking from the room to the front desk. Moody bastard, much? He retrived a small tube of chap-stick, and headed back to Sasuke.

The pale teen's arms were still strapped down, so he couldn't put on the chap-stick.. Naruto had to do it for him. Not that he minded, he loved helping Sasuke.. Just, the boy hated him, and he knew it..


End file.
